A Pirate's Love
by ChainedWings
Summary: Zechs, known as the infamous pirate 'the lightning count or baron' happens to find Treize drifting in the sea one day. But Treize isn't exactly normal. What is he? And when te crew finds out, what will happen? ShounenAi 6x13, perhaps more parings later on
1. Chapter 1

**A**** pirate's ****love**

**Chapter one - meeting**

"Oi Duo, get your lazy ass over here!" called Wufei, who was trying to get one of the sails under control."Comin' comin', you don't have to yell you know, this ship isn't that big." whined the braided teen. He helped the Asian teen out and climbed up and nested himself on top of one of the sails. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I love the smell of dead fish in the morning…" he teased to himself.  
"DUO!" called the captain from below.  
The chestnut haired teen sighed. "Yeah captain?" asked the teen hanging backwards from the sails, his legs holding him up. He waved. "What's goin' on? You look terrible."  
The blond haired captain sighed. _As __if __he __can __see __that __from __way __up __there__…_  
"Come down this instant."  
"Why?"  
He sighed again. "I'll let you scrub the deck for the following ten days if you don't."  
"Comin' no need to threaten me." teased Duo.  
"It seems the only way to get you down." teased the blond back.  
Duo swung himself back up on the sail and grabbed one of the ropes. He slid down.  
"I'm down. Now what captain?" played the teen.  
"Give me my hairbrush back."  
Duo blinked. "What hairbrush."  
"You know, that thing you use to brush your hair. Give it back Duo, or I really might let you scrub the deck. Alone."  
"Really, I don't have it. I learned my lesson last time. Believe me, a week up in the crow's-nest is not somethin' I'll forget soon."  
"I don't doubt that, but fact is, my brush is missing, and you are the only one…"  
"Hey wait a second! Because I'm the only one who's tried to sneak into your quarters doesn't mean I'm the one who did it!"  
"Then who has?"  
"I dunno. Just not me."  
"Captain Zechs! Ship wreckage at three o'clock." called Quatre from the front of the ship. He ran towards the two arguing men. "Looks like the armoury of the ship blew up." reported the blond.  
"I'm not finished with you yet Duo." warned Zechs, and turned to the starboard side of the ship. He whistled. "That must've been one hell of a blast. Seen any lifeboats Quatre?"  
"None so far. Should we check it out?"  
Zechs thought for a while. _The __royal __navy __must__'__ve __seen __the __smoke __already...__it __won__'__t __be __long __before __they__'__re __here__…_

"Prepare the boats, we're going to take a look, but make haste. The royal navy can arrive any second. Leave the ship in state so she can leave immediately!"  
"Aye Captain!" called the crew and got to work.

Zechs and some of the crewmembers stayed on the ship, scanning the area around them if other ships were approaching.  
Heero had taken control over the three boats which were send out.  
"Hey Heero. How come you're always the one who gets to 'lead' us…" complained Duo, observing between shattered wood and dead bodies.  
Heero didn't answer.  
"And why are you always ignorin' me. We're on the same ship and yet you've hardly said a word since you came on board. Like, three years ago!"  
"Duo?" said Heero.  
"Yeah?" reacted Duo. If he had a tail it would be wagging profoundly.  
"Shut up."  
The braided haired teen pouted. He turned around, not wanting to look at Heero's back. He stared between the wreckage, hoping they could find something they could use. Suddenly he saw something move. He took a better look, leaning a bit to the right, but couldn't see anything that could've moved.  
"Sit still Duo. I don't want this boat to sink as well." said Heero annoyed.  
"I thought I saw somethin' that's all." defended Duo.  
"Well?"  
"It was nothin'."  
"Let's go back to the ship then. I doubt we can find anything useful. Most of the ship has already sunk."

_I'm certain I saw somethin' move…but what?_

"Duo! Start paddling!"

As soon as the boats were back Zechs ordered to sail on.  
"I thought I saw sails south. Make haste. We've got to leave this area as soon as possible." he ordered to the crew. "Heero, find anything?"  
"I'm afraid not. Most of the ship had already sunk, and what was left drifting wasn't worth anything."  
"No survivors?"  
"Didn't find any."  
"Okay. Get to work then." said Zechs ending the conversation. He made his way to Trowa, who was steering the ship.  
"Where are we going?" asked Zechs. He'd assigned Trowa to this task because he knew he could depend his life on the teen. He'd saved the teens life when the brunette was only ten years old. The boy then had pledged his loyalty to Zechs, even without knowing who the blond man really was. He'd saved Zechs, and the crew out of dangerous situations many times.  
"No real direction in mind, just getting out of sight of the sinking ship at the moment."  
"You are avoiding coming close to the harbours, aren't you?" wondered Zechs, though he knew he didn't have to ask that question.  
"Do you really need to ask me?" answered Trowa, knowing Zechs' thoughts.  
"No, guess not." said Zechs smiling. "Call me when you need me. I'm gonna do a check-up."  
"In- or outsides?"  
"Outsides, why?"  
"My hammock's broken."  
"I'll send someone down to fix it, and check on the other hammocks too at the same time."  
"Thanks."

When the ship was sailing again and the sails didn't use anymore changing, Duo went to the front of the ship. He lay down on the pole, looking at the water crashing against the ship.

"I'm certain I saw somethin'…but what…maybe my mind is playin' with me, maybe it was just some fish or somethin'…"  
"Talking to yourself Duo?" asked Quatre nicely while approaching the teen.  
"Hey Quatre." said the chestnut haired teen smiling. He turned around so he could look at the blond teen. Quatre was the newest crew member on board, even though he was on ship for already two years. He ran away from home about a year before he met Zechs in one of the African harbours.

Quatre was looking for a place where no-one could find him, and Zechs was short on a crew member due to a nasty storm a couple of nights before. He'd lost one of his best men. Duo, who'd accompanied Zechs on his search wasn't sure when Zechs and Quatre started talking. Duo didn't trust the little blond in the beginning, but it seemed the blond captain did. They spend the night talking in a bar, and Duo soon got bored. He left, and apparently the two blonds had agreed on something, because when Duo saw Zechs coming back to the ship, the little blond tagged along.

"_You're not takin' him along, are you captain?" asked Duo after Zechs had ordered too retrieve the anchor._  
"_I am."_  
"_But…"_  
"_Not a word Duo, I know what I'm doing. Go help the crew."_  
"_Aye aye captain." said Duo reluctantly._

Later on though Quatre and Duo became best friends. They still didn't know much about each other personally, but they didn't care. Actually, only few on the ship knew the personal reasons why everyone was on board. Nobody even knew what Zechs' motives were.

"How are you doing Duo?" asked Quatre sitting down next to the other teen. "I could hear you and Heero fight here on the ship when you were checking for survivors." he added, eying the brunette's reaction."Well yeah, Heero's just no fun." said the teen smiling, trying to mask his real feelings. He was fed up with being scold at by Heero all the time.  
"I have to agree on that." replied Quatre smiling. "But he's of a great help, so don't go get a fight with him. We're stuck on sea, remember. The only way to get away from him is to swim, and believe me, with the sharks around here, you don't want that."  
"There are sharks here?" asked Duo. _Maybe __that__'__s __what __I__ saw__…__if __there __were __survivors __I__ pity__ them__…_  
"Almost everywhere Duo, why do you want to know?"  
"I thought I saw somethin' move at the wreckage, but as soon as I blinked that somethin' was gone…"  
"Did you check it out?"  
"Nah, I thought my mind was playin' tricks on me or somethin'. I've been in a strange mood all day…"  
"Zechs too. I mean, he gives off some weird vibrations…haven't felt those before."  
"What do you sense comin' from me?" asked Duo. He'd learned that the blond was an empath very early. Only two days on board and Duo had confronted Quatre with it.

"_C'mon, just tell me if I'm right or not. Are you or are you not an empath?" asked the teen, refusing the blond entrance to the sleeping quarters._  
"_Duo give me a break, I'm tired as hell, let me sleep."_  
"_Not before you give me an answer. How did you know my thoughts?"_  
"_I don't know what you're thinking, I can't read your mind." sighed Quatre, highly annoyed. He didn't care someone found out, but he really needed to sleep._  
"_Not lettin' you through until you say it."_  
"_Okay okay, I'm an empath. Can I get some sleep now?"_  
"_Sure." said the teen with an ear to ear grin._  
"_Thanks."_  
"_But I do want a full story when you wake up Quatre!" warned Duo, leaving the blond to sleep.  
Quatre sighed. _He's smarter than he looks…

"You feel…troubled, that's for sure…other than that I can't feel anything out of the normal."  
"I just can't understand why I can't just forget what I thought I saw, I mean, it probably was nothing', but why am I getting all stressed up about it?"  
"I dunno." said Quatre.  
Duo sighed. "Quatre?"  
"Yeah…"

"MAN OVERBOARD!" called Zechs.  
"DUO! ANCHOR!" added Wufei immediately.  
Quatre rushed to where Zechs was standing. He blinked. "A…dolphin is guiding him towards the ship?"  
"Quatre, hold my weapons." said Zechs suddenly taking off his belt which carried a couple of daggers and an old but strong sword.  
"What are you…YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP IN!!!' called Quatre but it was too late. He heard a splash and saw Zechs swim towards the dolphin.  
"Goddamnit Zechs, don't you know how many men have lost there lives around here because of sharks?" said Wufei, preparing to jump after the blond.  
"Don't. Get ropes to pull them out of the water." said Quatre stopping the Asian teen.  
_  
He must have a reason to jump in the water just like that… I'm sure…_ thought the blond teen.

"Are you who I think you are?" asked Zechs to the dolphin. "He carefully held his hand out and petted the dolphin on her head. He felt an old scar near her left eye. "It **is**you. I haven't seen you in a while." he mentioned while he checked the man who was carried along by the dolphin.  
"Where did you find him Myaltao?" asked the blond, calling the animal by the name he'd given it when he first met her years ago.  
Myaltao made a clicking sound, splashing her tail flipper on the water.  
"The blown up ship?" asked Milliardo. He couldn't understand the language of dolphins, but he did know how Myaltao communicated with him. Her splashing of her tail flipper was enough for him to search in that certain direction. When Myaltao repeated the clicking sound he knew he was right. "You dragged him all the way here?"  
Myaltao repeated the clicking sound.  
"Why didn't you do so when we were there then?"  
Meanwhile a couple of ropes were tossed into the water.  
"Captain!" called Wufei.  
"I'm fine!" called Milliardo back. Meanwhile he checked the mans pulse. _Still__alive__…_  
"Thanks Myaltao. You saved yet another mans life. Thank you."  
Myaltao splashed her front flippers and gave a soft screech. At the same time Milliardo tied one of the ropes around the unconscious mans waist. "You can pull him up. I can't hold him and at the same time hold the rope myself. Pull me up later!" he called to the teens watching from above.  
"But captain, you know as well as I do that there are a lot of sharks around here. Grab the rope!" cried Quatre. He was quite afraid of sharks, and he couldn't stand the thought that Zechs would be killed because he tried to save someone's life.  
"I'll be fine Quatre. There are no sharks nearby. Pull the man up." While the man was pulled on board Milliardo ran his hand over the smooth skin of the dolphin. "I owe you, again Myaltao." his left hand disappeared under water and softly scratched the dolphins stomach. She splashed her front flippers.  
Zechs heard another rope splash into the water.  
"I've got to go Myaltao. I hope I'll see you again some day." he patted the dolphin on her head again and swam back towards the boat. Myaltao hovered on the same spot for a while. Only when Zechs was back on the ship she swam away, giving a small show with some jumps and loops.

Zechs smiled as he watched her leave. He turned around, watching the man, and his smile disappeared when he saw his clothing. _He__'__s__ a __nobleman__… __this __might __cause __some __problems__…_  
"How is he?" he asked Quatre, who was quickly examining the man.  
"He's breathing, but that's about all." said Quatre sounding really concerned. "He's shivering though, which means his body is trying to warm up again, that's a good sign." the blond added quickly checking if the man was wounded."Take him below and give him the care he needs. Call me when he wakes up. Duo, help Quatre carry him inside. The rest of you, get the ship to sail again, we're still in close range of the burnt out ship!"  
Trowa gave Zechs' belt back and made his way to the steering wheel. Zechs followed the teen, as he watched Wufei and Heero pull up the anchor.  
"What just happened Zechs?" asked Trowa, eying the drenched blond. "Why did you jump after that man?"  
"Do I need a reason?"  
"Yes." stated the brunette simply.  
"Do you need to know the reason?" rephrased the blond.  
"Technically, I shouldn't…But I want to know. What was going on with that dolphin for starters?"  
"I know her. She saved my life when I was … six I think."  
"You recognised her from op here?"  
"I guess so. It's not really difficult to tell one dolphin from another if you know what to look for."  
"Hmm…"  
"Something bothering you?" asked Zechs, softly tugging the wet black fabric what covered half of his face, with holes in it so he could see.  
"That man…his clothing. He's a nobleman. Won't he give us problems when he wakes up?" Wondered Trowa.  
"Perhaps." replied Milliardo. "I'm going to get a change of clothing. Report to me if anything unusual happens."  
"Aye aye."

Zechs locked the door behind him. The first thing he did was take off the black fabric "mask" which obscured most of his face.

"It's been a long time..." he said to himself while looking in a mirror. He dried his hair and got some clean clothes out of a closet. He quickly washed himself and took the dry clothes on. When he was busy knotting his mask there someone knocked.  
"What is it?" the blond called while he let his blond hair fall over his mask.  
"He asked for you." answered Heero.  
"I'm coming. Thanks Heero."

The first thing the blond noticed when he saw Quatre taking care of the man was the change of clothing. The man was wearing simple cream coloured pants and a white long sleeved shirt which was unbuttoned, showing his chest.

"I have to apologise for the clothes sir. They must be below your standards, but I'm afraid I don't have anything else on the ship that would fit you." said Zechs approaching Quatre and the man. He stayed in the dark part of the room though."No problem at all. I'm glad I'm still alive. Thanks for saving me."  
"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you in that point. I only got you out of the water, a dolphin brought you to us." said Zechs.  
"A dolphin?" asked the man frowning. He couldn't remember.  
"Myaltao. She's a good friend of me, rescued me when I was younger. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay. My mouth is salty, but that's to be expected." teased the man. "Who are you anyway? Why won't you come out of the darkness." he asked, thinking how ironic that question actually was.  
"My own safety until I know some things. Were you on the ship that was sunk?"  
"Yes. Queen Elisabeth 3rd. We were heading for Singapore until the armoury suddenly exploded. I don't remember anything afterwards." _The__ only __thing __I __remember __is __waking __up __flying __through__ the __air __because __of __the __shock __the __blast __emitted __and __losing__ conscious __when __I __hit __the __water__…_

"I'm sure your memory will come back soon sir." said Quatre, checking the mans temperature. "Feels okay." he said more to himself.  
"I'm just a bit sleepy…But you still haven't told me who you are. My name's Treize. Treize Kushrenada" Zechs eyes widened for a split second, which didn't go unnoticed by Treize. The man didn't act on it though.  
"You probably already know me." said Zechs. "But you don't know it yet. I heard I'm quite famous on the land, especially in Europe."  
"How do you know I'm from Europe?"  
"Your name, it sounds eastern Europe. Anyway, there I'm known as the lightning Baron, in other Countries I'm known as the Lightning Count. Currently you are on my ship, The Libra." said Zechs approaching the man, but still not standing in the light.  
"You…I've heard of you…"  
"I do not doubt that. What you've heard though interests me. Tell me what you're told about me." Zechs sat down on a crate and rested his head in his hands, bent forward with his arms on his knees.  
"If I tell you all the stories that go around we'll be talking for an eternity. Let's just say I'm not sure what to think about you. I do not think you evil or good, if that's what you want to know." he said smiling faintly. "Though I must say the story in which you escaped from the East India Trading Company is one of my favourites."  
Zechs laughed. "You're the first to react on my name like that. I like that." he smiled. He got up and sat down on a chair standing next to the bed so Treize could finally see him.  
_  
He's handsome_… the man thought. _But why is he hiding his face? Is he like…me?  
_  
"Don't bother asking. Even my crew doesn't know." said Zechs when he saw Treize stare at him.  
"I wasn't planning to ask. Just wondering. I never heard **that**in the stories." said Treize thinking if he knew a story in which the lightening Baron was masked. He couldn't remember any, and he was quite sure of his memory before the explosion.  
"You've really got to tell me the stories you know. But first make sure you rest. We'll not be heading for land anytime soon, so I'm afraid you're stuck with us for the time being."  
"I'll survive." teased Treize, but meanwhile thinking completely opposite. _How__can__I__survive__if__we__don__'__t__make__land__soon__I__can__'__t__let__them__know__what__I__am__…_  
"We'll talk soon again. Please excuse me." said Zechs politely and went back up deck again. He signalled Quatre to follow him.

"Does he have any wounds other than he spoke of the fact that he swallowed salt water?"  
"Yes, but I don't think it has to do with the explosion. His wrists seem burned, his ankles too. I'm guessing he was in shackles for some time, seeing the place of the wounds, but I don't understand why the wounds seem like burn wounds…"  
"Interesting. Keep a good eye on those wounds, but don't let him notice it. Does he have any other wounds?"  
"No Captain. Though I'm not sure about his body temperature. It might be my imagination but it seems like his temperature is slowly dropping, but that can be because of the fact he needs rest. I'll keep an eye on that too. Other than that I couldn't find anything."  
"Nothing at all?"  
"Nothing."  
"Strange, that explosion must've given him some wounds…and those burns…let me think about it. Keep an eye out. I don't really trust him. Last time I heard the name Kushrenada was when I was a little boy and my father told me a story about a young nobleman who died defending his father, hundreds of years ago. Someone who has that name must be famous, yet I haven't heard of him in particular."  
"Wasn't the name banned in Eastern Europe or something like that? The version of the story I know is that Treize was able to defeat the enemy because of demonic powers…"  
"I heard that version to. I'll find out, but don't let him notice it."  
"Of course. I won't speak about it."  
"Good. I'll mention his name to the crew, his first name only. I do not want to raise suspicion. We're not the only ones who know the story. Call me if anything happens."  
"I will."

As soon as Duo noticed Zechs on deck again he overwhelmed the blond with questions.  
"And? How is he doing? What's his name? What happened to that ship, assuming he was on it, what..?"  
"He's fine." answered Zechs on the first question. "Yes, he was on that ship." he said skipping the other question. "What happened I do not know yet."  
"And his name?" pried Duo.  
"Go ask him."  
"Okay." said Duo grinning, already making his way down.  
"Not now!" snapped Zechs stopping the teen in his tracks. "He needs to rest."  
"But I wanna know his name." whined the teen following Zechs while he made his way to where Trowa was.  
The blond sighed. He knew Duo wouldn't stop bothering him until the answer satisfied him.  
"Treize Kushrenada." he eventually answered.  
"Sounds familiar..." noted Duo.  
"No way?!" reacted Wufei and Trowa who'd overheard the conversation between Duo and their captain. "**The** Kushrenada?" asked Wufei.  
"Hardly possible. He lived hundreds of years ago." said Zechs thinking.

_Unless...no...that's not possible..._

"How many supplies have we got left?" he asked, quickly changing topic. He needed more time to think.  
"Three weeks. Four if we stretch." answered Wufei.  
"Good. Trowa, we're going south west. Avoid harbours and other ships."  
"South west?" echoed the Chinese. "Are we going to...?" he asked, not finishing his question.  
"What about that man? Treize?" wondered Trowa.  
"He'll travel along. And for as the direction...I'm not sure yet if we're actually going there. At least it'll be the last direction the Royal Navy will go looking for us."  
"I understand." said Trowa. "South West it is then."

When Zechs checked on Treize again somewhere during the night he found the man sleeping. He'd warned the crew before hand about the stranger on board and in the sick bay. He'd asked the crew to not disturb him and be quiet during the times he was sleeping. He'd only told the crew his first name. There'd been some complaints but everything seemed to work out fine.

The blond captain went back on deck again, approaching Trowa from behind. He softly tapped the brunette on his shoulder.  
"Woah, Zechs! You startled me!" reacted the brown haired teen practically jumping a feet in the air.  
"Time to get some sleep I reckon." mentioned Zechs smiling. "I'll take over."  
"I'm not that sleepy." complained the teen.  
"Yes you are, if you don't even notice me approaching you it's time for you to sleep."  
"But.."  
"Trowa." Zechs said nicely yet somewhat warning.  
"Aye aye captain." the teen finally complied.  
The night passed on without any problems. Even Duo, who was most at ease at night, was calm and didn't bother the crew that were awake.

_Treize Kushrenada...who...no...**what** are you? _wondered Zechs

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Easy as that **

Not beta-ed. I'm Dutch, so grammar and spelling errors will most definitely be present, sorry about that!

**Chapter 2 Pursuit **

When the sun started to rise slowly the next morning, Trowa took over from Zechs again.  
"How was the night?" asked Trowa after having looked over the map and their position. "We made it far, no problems I assume?" added the brunette.  
"Up until now, no. There haven't been problems…Though I **am** worried. Myaltao caught up on us and swam along almost the whole night. She was warning us, but I couldn't find out for what… When it's lighter I'll send one of the boys up in the crows nest to check out…" the captain said.  
"Do you think the Royal Navy has caught on to us and are in pursuit?" asked Trowa somewhat surprised.  
"I hope not. But let us make haste no matter what she's warned us for."  
"I don't think there's need for us to worry.' Interrupted Wufei, who came sliding down a rope that came from one of the top sails. Even though he couldn't see far, he had kept watch the whole night from atop the sales. "There's no ship that can match the speed of the Libra."  
"Not that we know of…but still…" intervened Zechs. "Have you seen something while up in the sails?" added the blond captain. Wufei shook his head. "There's not enough light." he explained. "I didn't hear anything either, so no one is close to us. That's the only thing I can say with certainty." answered Wufei  
"Perhaps you should get some rest, think things over." Offered Trowa. "We'll call you if anything happens." he said to Zechs.  
"And I'll keep an eye on Treize." Added Wufei. "I don't trust that man. Quatre said he couldn't read the man's emotions…" the Asian teen explained.  
"Is he awake? Quatre I mean?" asked Zechs, turning to Wufei.  
"Probably not." Said the raven haired teen. "He spend almost the complete night watching him." He explained.  
"I'll…" started Zechs, but stopped when he heard Myaltao again. He quickly made his way to the railing.

"What is it Myaltao?" he called.  
Myaltao signalled to the rear of the ship, making a sound which meant 'danger'.  
Zechs sped up to the rear of the ship. He looked through his binoculars and thought he saw white sails on the horizon. It was too dark to be certain, but he called the crew nonetheless.  
"Damnit!" he cursed. "Wake up the crew!" he ordered. "Loosen the last sail! The Royal Navy is onto us. Trowa, take a detour. Don't lead them to our hideout!"  
"Captain!" called Trowa. "You should take over the wheel. You have far more control over the ship when sailing with **all** sails."  
"You go and wake the remaining of the crew then. I need everything operational, in case the navy **does** manage to catch up." Said Zechs taking Trowa's place again.  
"What should we do with Treize?" called Wufei after just having let down the last sail. He quickly tied the ropes in place. "He musn't get in our way, If things go for the worst." The Chinese teen added.  
Zechs thought for a few seconds. "Send him to my quarters, but tell him to come to me first."  
"Aye aye Captain." Replied Wufei, somewhat hesitantly though. He didn't trust Treize for one bit, and now the captain wants him to wait in his quarters?

Meanwhile almost the whole crew was awake and made their way on deck.  
"Captain, orders?!" called Duo.  
"The Royal navy has caught onto us. I want **everything** operational. Duo, I want you in the crow's nest and report to me if they're gaining on us or not."  
"But it's dark…" complained Duo.  
"I don't care! Go up there and give me a report with everything that changes!" snapped Zechs.  
"Prepare the cannons also?" asked Alex, a crewmember that wasn't on the ship too long.  
"What did I just say?! I want the ship **fully** operational! Now get to work!" snapped Zechs.

* * *

"Is your health good enough for you to walk?" asked Wufei after having awoken Treize. For some reason Treize had slept right through all the commotion, which struck Wufei as suspicious. How could someone sleep through such a noise?  
"It is…What's going on?" he asked.  
"We're being followed. Precaution. The captain wants to speak with you." Explained Wufei, already making this way back. "Hurry!" he added  
Treize, not having undressed the night before, quickly followed Wufei.  
"Captain!" called Wufei.  
"What?!" spat Zechs, immediately apologising when he realised Wufei was the one who'd called him. "Sorry. Some crewmembers are getting on my nerves."  
"Don't sweat it. I called Treize as you asked."  
"Thanks." Said Zechs. "Go help wherever help is needed.  
"Aye aye captian." The Chinese teen replied, dashing off to who knew where.

"Forgive me if my words sound a bit harsh, but to prevent you from getting in the way of my crewmembers I would like you to go to my quarters and stay there until the coast is clear." Said Zechs, eying Duo up in the crow's nest. "I hope I do not have to tell you not to touch anything important." Added Zechs.  
"Don't worry about me. You won't even know I'm on the ship." Said Teize.  
Zechs pulled a set of keys from the chain around his waist and threw them to Treize. "The middle one. **Don't** lock yourself in. When needed I will have to have access to my room."  
"Understood. Will you call me when the coast is clear again?"  
"I will, but this might take a while. Now that the Royal Navy finally has us in their sight I doubt they're going to give up soon."  
"What do they want with you anyway?" asked Treize.  
"Long story. I owe a lot of people a lot, mostly money. I also owe the Royal Navy something. In addition, it seems that they have started to dislike pirates." teased Zechs. "Go inside now. I need to go over our strategy with Trowa."  
"Aye Captain." teased Treize as he made his way for Zechs' personal chamber.

Meanwhile Trowa, who'd observed the conversation of both men, approached Zechs.  
"Discuss strategy sir?" the brunette asked. "Do we **have** a strategy?"  
"No. And we won't need one, but I needed Treize out of the way. He's way too curious."  
"Quatre doesn't believe it himself, but he said that Treize could be something supernatural." said Trowa. "I'm not sure though. Perhaps he's just really strong or something like that."  
"Supernatural?" echoed Zechs. "Like some sort of ghost or something?"  
"I don't know. But I don't think Quatre meant a ghost. Perhaps more like himself, being able to read other people's feelings, only Treize being immortal..."  
"I find that hard to believe. If he really is immortal he does not need to sleep, besides, if he is truly immortal he can't be hurt, and his wrists and ankles certainly are."  
"True." said Trowa. "I don't know. I guess we don't have a choice but to wait."  
Zechs nodded. "That's not what I'm worried about though..." he said softly. "DUO!" he called up to the teen. "Report!"  
"It seems they're on a steady speed...perhaps gaining just a little."  
"How is that possible?" cried Wufei. "The Libra is the fastest ship there is!" he added, having overheard what Duo had said.  
"Wufei!" Called Zechs. "Calm down. We're not at full speed yet. There's no need to worry."  
"But Captain..." complained the Chinese teen.  
"Wufei. Calm down!! Just do your work, okay?"  
"Aye aye captain." the teen answered and continued helping the other crewmembers.

* * *

Some time later the sun started to rise and Zechs could observe their situation better. Duo was still in the crow's-nest and gave a small report every time Zechs asked for it, for he was still steering the ship. The royal navy, this time consistent of four ships, a flag ship, comparable size with the Libra, and three somewhat smaller ships, followed the flag ship.  
"Duo, do you know what the names of the ships are?" yelled Zechs at one point.  
"No, they're too far away." answered Duo.

The blond captain sighed. _I want to know who we are up against, if it's __**him**__ or not. For us to find out we have to slow down, make sure they gain a little on us so we can identify the ship, but in the meantime give them the time to gain on us…_

"We'll be keeping this speed the continuous of the day. Those who can, take some rest, and come back when for the next shift!" ordered Zechs. He figured, now that the ship was on a steady speed, the sails were in perfect position, he wouldn't need the whole crew on deck. It would also give him some more control over the situation.

Quatre, who'd been down deck, asleep for a while, suddenly appeared. "Captain! I can't seem to find Treize!" he cried, not knowing Zechs had sent him to his quarters.  
The blond captain smiled. "No worries Quatre. I had him escorted to my quarters just after we discovered we were being followed. I didn't want him to be in the way of the crew."  
Quatre took a deep breath, trying to catch his breath again. He leaned his palms on his slightly bend knees. "Thank Allah. I was afraid he might've tried something…" the younger blond said relieved.  
Zechs laughed softly. "I've got things under control, don't worry about him…yet. Tell me what you think about him. Trowa told me you had doubts?" questioned Zechs.  
Quatre nodded. "I don't really know what to think of him. I can't feel his feelings most of the time, but when I do, it's a whole new experience to me. He doesn't feel _human_ at all, but when I re-bandaged him earlier today, he was bleeding slightly. If he **isn't** human, then how come he bleeds? I just don't understand…" rambled Quatre.  
"Woah, calm down." said Zechs nicely. "I get your point. I'm not completely sure what to think of him. I feel attracted to him, in some sort of way, but on the other hand, my instincts say to keep away from him."  
"I say, follow your instincts. Don't get yourself into trouble you can't get yourself out of. If he really is something supernatural, I'd be careful if I were you." said Quatre, eying Duo up in the crow's-nest. It seemed like the teen was signalling them and wanted to say something. "Cap'n" said Quatre pointing up to Duo. "I think he wants to say something." he said grinning.  
"What is it Duo?" called Zechs, looking up.  
"We're loosing them! It looks like they're loosing speed slowly."  
"That is definitely good news." said Zechs relieved. "Keep an eye on them though. It's not time to relax just yet. We haven't lost them yet, and I don't want to lead them to our haven." the blond captain said. He took a look around his ship and signalled Trowa to him.  
"Could you handle the ship for a while? I need to speak with Treize." the blond asked.  
"But…I'm not sure if I can handle the ship if there is a gust, or strong current suddenly." said Trowa somewhat timidly  
"Don't worry. I trust your ability to steer the Libra. If something goes wrong, you only need to call me and I'll come immediately." said Zechs, playfully ruffling Trowa's hair.  
"Aye aye Captain." the teen said, and Zechs disappeared into his quarters.

* * *

Treize had seated himself in one of the chairs behind Zechs' desk, reading one of the many books Zechs had on the ship. He looked up surprised when he saw Zechs come in.

"I assume the coast is clear?" the man asked, laying the book aside, observing the blond, wanting to know why such a beautiful man would hide half his face. He shrugged the thoughts off for a while though.  
"Not yet, though I think we're shaking the Royal Navy." the captain answered while sitting down in a chair opposite of Treize.  
The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Treize leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"I can't tell you. Just like you can't tell me about your mask." he said, closing his eyes, a ghost smile appearing on his face.

_How often have I said that…__**I can't tell you**__…All others wanted to find out and some did…then died…_

"I wasn't planning on asking you if you are human or not. I just want to know what you want to do from now on. We were heading for our haven, but seeing as the Navy is after us, I want to avoid it for the time being. We probably won't make port soon, but we could drop you off somewhere this week in the neighbourhood of some city. We'll pass quite a few of them." explained Zechs.

Treize didn't answer for a while, thinking over his options.

_I need to feed soon…but hitting land, unknown land, is far too dangerous…_

Zechs raised an eyebrow. He could practically hear the man think his options over.

_He probably has no place to go, but if he stays on the ship too long, we might find out what he really is…if he doesn't kill us beforehand…I wish I could reason like 'Lena…If she were here she'd definitely know the best course to take…_ the blond thought, his eyes darkening when he thought about his sister.

Treize noticed the change and observed Zechs, until the blond noticed and he focussed on the tawny haired man again.  
"Well, what's it gonna be?" asked Zechs. "You're free to stay as long as you want. If you do though, you'll need to help out.""I'm gonna have to take your offer on staying then." Treize said smiling friendly. "You see, I have no place to go at the moment." he blatantly lied. He knew Zechs would definitely doubt his words, but he wasn't feeling like telling the truth either.  
Zechs nodded. He didn't want to go in a discussion he knew he would never win. Treize would always use the excuse that he was hiding his true identity too…  
He smiled. "How much do you know about sailing a ship?" asked Zechs.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter**

**Please review **


End file.
